dean and sam story,,
by cold kagome
Summary: sammy watch dean talk to cas in his cellphone,,


SAM WATCH DEAN TALK TO CA'S AS THERE

GO TO A DIFFERNENT TOWN. DEAN STILL TALK

TO CA'S ON THE CELLPHONE, SAM LOOK OUTSIDE

WHEN HE SAW IT WAS SNOW, SO PEACEFULLY,

SAM CLOSE HIS EYE, AS HE DOESN'T HEAR HIS

BROTHER VOICES NO MORE, NO SOUND,

ONLY SILENCE FILL THE AIR.

THE SORROW THAT FILL HIS HEART IS TORMENT

HIM WHEN HE DREAMS,

THE LONELINESS HE FEEL IS, MAKING HIM

BLEED AT NIGHT, WHEN DEAN IS SLEEP

HE CUT HIS PAIN ALWAY HOPE

MAYBE IT WILL ENDED.

BUT IT NEVER DO, THE BLADE IN

HIS HAND CUT DEEPER TO HIS PALE

WRIST SEEING THE BLOOD FLOW

MAKING HIM WANT TO CRY, HE FEEL

SO WEAK, SO EMPTY, IT FUNNY

DEAN WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HE

DOES AT NIGHT, THE HIDDEN SUICIDE IN

HIS MIND , AS HE BATTLE THE DARKNESS

INSIDE OF HIM, STRUGGLE TO NOT LOSE

HIM SELF WHEN HE NEAR TOO DEAN.

SAM LOOK AT HIS WRIST AND SEE THE BLEEDING

CUT HEAL ITSELF, LIKE IT NEVER HAPPEN.

WHY SAM SCREAM IN HIS MIND, AS HE HEAR

IT VOICE SAYING, HE WILL SAY YES TO HIM

AND HIM WILL WIN THIS WAR.....

SAM GOT UP FROM THE FLOOR THAT HE

FALL FROM WHEN HE CUT HIS PAIN ALWAY

HE GOT PAPER AND CLEAN THE BLEED

OFF THE FLOOR AND HIS WRIST, DEAN WILL

NEVER KNOW THE TRUST, ANYWAY IT NOT

THAT HE CARE ANYMORE, HIM AND ME

ARE NO LONGER TOGETHER LIKE

TRUE BROTHER, LIKE THE OLD DAY

SAM THROUGH TO HIMSELF

AS HE CRY THE PAIN AND GRIEF

IN SILENCE, NO SOUND, NOTHING

BUT SOFT CRIED .

BEFORE HE GO AND SEE DEAN

IN HIS BED ASLEEP, HE SEE DEAN

LOOK SO PEACEFULL FOR THE FIRST

TIME IN EVER, SAM GO TO HIS SIDE OF

THE BED AND CLOSE HIS EYE, HOPE

HE CAN SLEEP, BUT HE KNOW IT

WILL NEVER BE LIKE THAT,

NO COMFORT, NO HOPE, ONLY GUILT

FOR ENDED THE WORLD,

THE LIE BETWEEN HIM AND DEAN

ARE BECOMING STRONGER AS

EACH DAY PASS, THERE NO LONGER

TRUST, AND LOVE,

NOTHING BUT BETRAY, AND SORROW

SAM OPEN HIS EYE AND LOOK AT THE WINDOW

AND SEE THE BEAUTIFUL MOON,

SAM LOOK AT HIS BROTHER SIDE AS

DEAN SLIP AWAY TO HIS DREAM,

SAM GOT UP SLOWLY , WENT TO THE TABLE

WROTE A NOTE, SAYING I'M SORRY FOR

EVERYTHING I DID, MAYBE ENDED MY LIFE

SHOULD BE A GOOD THING, DEAN I NEVER

MEANT TO HURT, OR BREAK YOU TRUST IN

ME, I WANT YOU TOO KNOW, THAT I LOVE YOU

AND I'M GOIN MAKE DAMN SURE , HE DOESN'T WIN

DEAN THIS GOOD BYE, HOPE YOU AND CA'S

WIN THIS WAR, WITH ME GONE

HE WON'T GET MINE BODY,

DEAN DID YOU KNOW WHEN YOU DIED I MAKE A PROMISE

WHEN I HOLD YOU BROKEN BODY. I PROMISE

MYSELF THAT I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO BECOME

POWER FULL AND TO KILL THAT DEMON BITCH....

THAT HAD YOU IN HELL, EVEN IF I

CONDEMNED MYSELF I WOULD DO ANYTHING,

AND I MEAN ANYTHING DEAN, EVEN BECOMING

A MONSTER , TO ME YOU WERE WORTH IT,

AFTER ALL YOU MY BIG BROTHER

AND I LOVE YOU DE!!!

EVEN IF YOU HATE ME WHEN YOU READ THIS

OR BE HAPPY THAT I'M GONE, THAT

THE DEMON BROTHER THAT YOU ONCE LOVE

AND CARE IS GONE, IT BE OKAY

AFTER ALL I DESERVE IT....

DEAN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF,

HOPE YOU WIN THIS WAR,

GOOD-BYE DE...

FROM YOUR BROTHER SAM...

SAM ONCE LAST TIME LOOK AT DEAN GRAB HIS

THING AND WAlK TO THE DOOR, AND LEAVE

HOPE HIS BROTHER WON'T WAKE UP,

TELL HE GET FAR FROM THIS PLACE.

SAM FELT THE COLD AIR BLOW IN HIS FACE

AS HE DISTANCE HIMSELF FROM HIS

BROTHER, SAM PAUSE FOR A MOMENT

AS HE SAW A PLACE TO REST FOR A BITE..

SAM LOOK AT HIS WATCH AS IT BEEN A ONE

HOUR FROM HIS BROTHER, SAM STOP AND GAZE

TO THE MOON ONCE AGAIN, AS HE FELT

SO ALONE HE FEEL SOME TEAR WERE

ROLLING DOWN HIS PALE CHEEK, AS

MEMORY FILL HIS MIND, NEVER REALLY LEAVE

HIM ALONE, ALWAYS HAUNT HIM, NEVER GONE

SAM CLOSE HIS EYE AS HE FEEL SO SLEEPly

THE DARKNESS WIN WHEN HE FALL SLEEP.

SAM TERRIFIED WOKE UP FROM HIS NIGHTMARE

OF LUCIFER , AND FEEL RELIEVE WHEN

HE SEE NO ONE CLOSE BYE,

SAM FELT SOME NOISE FROM HIS BAG, SAM

OPEN IT AND GRAB HIS CELLPHONE,

AND SAW IT WAS DEAN, DEAN WAS CALLING,

DAMN HE AWAKE, DIDN'T HE READ THE NOTE

THAT HE LEFT THERE,,,

SAM SAW SOMETHING FALL FROM HIS BAG

AND SAW THE BLADE THAT HE CUT IN

THE BATHROOM...

SAM STOP AND LOOK AT IT, SAM CURSE

AND SEE THAT DEAN WAS STILL CALLING,

SHOULD I ANSWER IT..

NO I SHOULDN'T IT BE THE BEST THING TO DO

SAM ARGUE IN HIS MIND..

SAM FELT THE TEAR START TO COME BACK

AGAIN, DOES THIS MEAN DEAN STILL

CARE ABOUT ME. SAM GAZE TO THE

ENDED MOON.. THAT GLOW IN THE DARK...

SAM SAW IN HIS CELL THERE WAS A VOICE-MAIL,

THAT DEAN HAD LEFT,,...

SAM GRAB IT AND PRESS THE VOICE MAIL

AND HEARD HIS BROTHER VOICE

SAYING WHERE THE HELL WAS HE

AND WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING

OF LEAVE HIM BYE HIS SELF..

SAM CAN STILL HEAR HIS BROTHER

SHOUT IN HIS CELL..

SAM KNOW THAT NOW DEAN IS PISSED OFF

AFTER THE VOICE MAILL HAD FINISH

SAM CALL DEAN, AND HOPE IT NOT

DOING A BAD THING, SAM FELT SO

CONFUSE HE THOUGHT HE

WAS DOING THE WORLD A FAVOR OF

GOING AL-WAY...

SAM WAITED FOR HIS BROTHER TO ANSWER

HIS PHONE, SAM FELT HIS

HEART HIS WAS POUNDING DOWN HIS

CHEST, SAM HOLD THE PHONE WHEN

HE HEARD HIS BROTHER VOICE IN

THE OTHER LINE, SAM IMMEDIATE

HEARD DEAN SHOUT, AS WHERE HE WAS

DEAN QUESTION SAM,

SAM STAY SILENCE AS HE HEAR

HIS BROTHER VOICE FILL WITH WORRY

SAM WHERE ARE DEAN ASK...

I CAN'T TELL YOU, DEAN IT FOR THE

BEST YOU HAD CA'S TO HELP YOU

NOW YOU DON'T NEED ME ANYMORE

DEAN, YOU BE OKAY WITHOUT ME,,

SAM TOLD DEAN IN THE PHONE

SAM HEARD SILENCE FILL THE AIR

NO SOUND WAS MADE,, TELL SAM

HEARD DEAN VOICE SAM... PLEASE

TELL ME WHERE ARE YOU, SO I CAN

PICK YOU UP SAM..

I'M SORRY DEAN PLEASE LEAVE THIS

BE,

IT NOT FOR THE FREAKING BEST SAMMY

NOW TELL Me WHERE ARE YOU

SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS..

DEAN SHOUT IN TEAR

SAM FELT HIS HEART TORN TO PIECE

OF NOTING KNOWING WHAT TO DO

NO DEAN, I CAN'T SAM SAID SADLY

SAMMY PLEASE COME BACK, I NEED YOU

WITH ME,. PLEASE LITTLE BROTHER...

DEAN CAN'T YOU SEE IT FOR BETTER

ME AND YOU, CAN BE FREE FROM

THIS PAIN AND SORROW THAT WE HAD

TOGETHER, YOU DON'T HAD TO TAKE CARE

OF ME ANYMORE DEAN

IT BE ALRIGHT, LET ME GO

SAM TOLD DEAN IN THE CELLPHONE...

NO , NO SAM I WON'T JUST COME BACK...

SAM I BEG OF YOU ...

SAM CLOSE HIS EYE AS HE FELT THE

TEAR WERE COMING BACK AGAIN..

DEAN I I.... DON'T KNOW ANYMORE

I'M CONFUSE NOW,

SAM LISTEN TO ME,,.....

WHERE YOU ARE TELL ME AND

AND WE CAN TALK PLEASE......

SAMMY... TELL ME.. PLEASE

SAM CLOSE HIS EYE AS HE FELT HIS EYE WERE

GOIN BURN FROM ALL THE TEAR THIS NIGHT

WAS MAKING HIM FEEL SO TIRED

DE... .... OKAY I TELL YOU WHERE I AM

SAM SAID..

I'M AT THE MOUNTAIN THAT CLOSE TO THE HOTEL

THAT WE WERE AT.....

SAM SAID... TO DEAN

OKAY SAMMY I BE THERE... JUST WAIT FOR A COUPLE

OF SEC-END OKAY,,.. WITH THAT

DEAN HANG UP ,

AND SAM LOOK AT THE CELL IN HIS HAND

WONDER IF HE DID THE RIGHT THING..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DEAN GOT ON TO HIS CAR AND START HER UP

COME ON BABY... WITH HAD TO

GET TO SAMMY BEFORE, HE DECIDE TO LEAVE AGAIN

DEAN TOLD THE IMPALE.. SOFTY...

DEAN LOOK AROUND AND FELT THE WILD THROUGH

STOP FILLING HIS HEAD, WHEN HE SAW HIS BROTHER

WERE NOT IN BED AS HE WAS GONE,,

NOT THAT WAS WORST,, THE TERRIBLE THING

IS NOT KNOWING WHERE SAMMY WAS

HE FREAKING LEFT A FUCKING NOTE

WAS THAT POSSIBLE TO MAKE EVERYTHING

OKAY DEAN THOUGHT ANGRY...

DEAN FELT THE PANIC WAS SLOWLY VANISH

DEAN KNOW WHEN HE SEE HIS BROTHER

IT BE CALM, HE BE OKAY..

DEAN SUPPRESSED HIS YELL

AND TEAR THAT HE IMMEDIATE FEEL

STROLLING DOWN HIS FACE, AS HE

TIRED TO COVER IT AWAY

DEAN SAW A FIGURES IN THE ROAD OF

THE DARKNESS, DEAN STOP THE CAR

AND JUMP OUT OF THE CAR , AND RACE

TO HIS BROTHER SAM, AND HUG HIM

SAYING YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN

I PROMISE I WILL HURT YOU, SAM

DEAN LOOK AT SAM TO MAKE SURE

THERE WERE NO WOUNDED IN HIS BODY

DEAN DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING SO IT WAS GOOD

DEAN THROUGH TO HIMSELF...

DEAN AND SAM GOT TO THE CAR AFTER DEAN LET SAM GO FROM THE

HUG THAT THEY JUST DID...

SAM JUST SMILE OF DEAN WHEN HE JUST

CONTINUE TO TALK AND TALK....

MAINLY SAYING IF I DO THAT AGAIN

HE HURT ME FROM MAKING HIM WORRY

ABOUT ME...

SAM ARE YOU HEARING ME

DEAN ASK ANGRY...

YES DEAN I LISTEN I WON'T DO

AGAIN I PROMISE YOU...

SAM TOLD DEAN...

YOU BETTER SAMMY,

DEAN SAID....

DEAN AND SAM ROAD THE STREET

AS THERE GO TO A NEW TOWN, AS

DEAN AND SAM TALK AND SLOWLY

BECOMING BROTHER AGAIN...

AFTER ALL THEY ALOT OF EVIL TO KILL

NOTHING EVER SEEM TO GO EASILY

TO A WINCHESTER....

* * *

SORRY IF IT WASN'T GOOD, I'M STILL PRACTICE.... POUTED

I'M TRYING MY BEST....

MOST GET BETTER,,,,, =] LOL....


End file.
